


Little Wolf Pups

by PhantomStorm



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStorm/pseuds/PhantomStorm
Summary: some knb characters are little werewolves, watsa gonna happen to everyone else?





	1. Chapter 1

Akashi wasn't a kids person. He was on his way to work when he heard a small voice speaking worriedly.

"Are you okay Tetsu?"

Akashi didn't hear a reply before the boy spoke again.

"Okay, come here."

Akashi swiftly rounded the corner and came face to face with a grey haired teen. He immediately jumped to a defensive stance which looked odd considering his hands were behind his back. "Who are you?" Akashi asked staring at the teen. "None of your business, that's who" he snapped, glaring at Akashi with his dark grey eyes. Suddenly the teen tensed, "Are you sure?" he questioned (talking to himself?) Akashi thought, finally the boy sighed. "Fine" grudgingly he bent down and put down whatever he was holding. Suddenly a small bluenette blinked up at Akashi.

With a start, Akashi stepped back. The teen grasped the boy's hand and stood again. "My name is Mayuzumi Chihiro and this is my little brother Mayuzumi-Kuroko Tetsuya" he introduced. Said boy bowed at a perfect 90 degree angle, dragging his older brother down with him. "We're orphans and got no place to stay" Mayuzumi said, straightening again. Akashi was about to refuse when a voice poked into their conversation. 

"Seijuurou! Aren't you supposed to have left for work already?"  
"I was just about to Shuuzou, but we have a little problem."  
"Really?" Shuuzou replied walking over.

As he turned the corner, the little bluenette blinked at Nijimura and a soft-smile appeared on his face. He stumbled forwards a few steps and bowed. "Ohayo Nijimura-Senpai." Shuuzou gave a chuckle and bowed back (not quite as low mind you). "Ohayo Kuroko-kun, how are you?" straightening back up he attempted to answer, but wobbled and almost falls over. [activate brother is in danger sensor] Chihiro quickly swoops in and scoops him up. He cradled Kuroko close to his chest and looked at the taller newcomer.

"Help, please" and Nijimura needed no more prompting. He gently took the young bluenette and hurried inside, Chihiro following not a moment after. Akashi shook his head.  
Both he and Nijimura had no idea what they were getting into.


	2. Whatsa happen?

AKASHI:  
Akashi went to work and slowly all thoughts of the strange children dissipated from his mind.

It wasn't until noon that those thoughts resurfaced. He went on his usual coffee run and came face to face with his superior, Yukio Kasamatsu. "Akashi" Kasamatsu greeted, sitting across from him. "Kasamatsu-san" Akashi replied.

"How is Nijimura-san doing at his new job?"  
"Fine"  
"How's my son?"  
"Shuuzou says he is a wonderful boy"  
"And his cousin?"  
"He's great"  
Kasamatsu laughed, "Bullshit Akashi, you're a great lier and I thank you, but we both know that those two could drive anyone insane." Akashi smirked. It was true, between Kazunari's annoyingly bright personality, and Shun's terrible puns, the two were a force to be reckoned with. "Honestly, I can't stand them, but Shuuzou seems fine." Kasamatsu nodded, satisfied. They fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their coffee. Suddenly Akashi's phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Ah, Seijuurou, I have something to tell you"  
"Yes Shuuzou?"  
"We have two sons now"  
Akashi blanked and his face paled. Kasamatsu blinked, it wasn't everyday you saw Akashi break composure.

"We...what?" Akashi stuttered, then quickly coughed and asked again, "We what?"  
"We have two sons, Chihiro and Tetsuya, is it alright if they take my name? They seem happy with it" some scuffling in the background, "That's all Seijuurou, have a good day at work" and with that, Nijimura hung up leaving Akashi speechless. 

Eyes wide Akashi put away his phone. Kasamatsu blinked, astounded by the new expression on Akashi Seijuurou's face. "Are...You okay?" he asked. Akashi looked at Kasamatsu and barely choked out the words. "Nijimura adopted two kids." Kasamatsu choked. "What?" Kasamatsu thought. Slowly he started to smile. Then he began chuckling. Soon, he was outright laughing. Akashi blinked at his superior. He was...Laughing? How could he laugh?? "Kasamatsu-san? Are you okay?" Akashi asked, confused. Kasamatsu was laughing too hard. "Akashi...frickin...Seijuurou...who HATES and cannot STAND CHILDREN...just became a DAD, hahahahaha" he wheezed out, wiping his eyes.

Finally, the information started to sink in. He was a father. The Akashi Seijuurou had officially become a father. Akashi sighed and momentarily plunked his head onto the table. Kasamatsu sobered and he patted Akashi's back. "Good luck Akashi, I bet you your's won't be as bad as mine." With that, Kasamatsu stood and left.

When Seijuurou reached home, laughing could be heard from the living room. He pushed open the door and saw the strangest sight possible. Chihiro was sprawled across the floor with a sign that said "dead" on it. Tetsuya had a towel wraped like a cape around him with a strainer pot on his head, brandishing a broom like a sword. He yelled something like a war-cry and charged at Nijimura who had a pizza box cut out like a dinosaur on his head. 

Nijimura roared and attempted to scoop the little boy up. He squealed in delight and ran as fast as a 5 year old could (which was pretty fast mind you) and Nijimura chased after him, stomping the ground. Akashi closed the door which caused Chihiro to look up. He quickly jumped up and nodded to Akashi. Akashi gestured to the kitchen and Chihiro followed. 

"How are you Akashi-san?" Chihiro asked while bringing out Akashi's dinner.  
"I'm fine. How did you take the news?" Akashi replied.  
"It feels nice to have a family again" Chihiro muttered, "that is, if you'll let us." Akashi thought for a moment. "Of course, I would love to have you as my sons." Chihiro sighed in relief and grabbed an empty seat across from his new father. They talked for a little while until Tetsuya came charging in, riding on the back of the Nijimura dinosaur. "Hello Sei" Nijimura greeted. "Hello Akashi-san!" Tetsuya squeaked, looking much better then before.

Akashi pushed back the empty plate and stood to grab Tetsuya. He whispered something to his son and Tetsuya gained an evil grin. He marched over to Nijimura and yelled "DIE EVIL DIINOOSAWR!!" and stabbed him with his broom/sword. "Take that Shuuzou!" Akashi laughed.

"NOOOOOOOO" Nijimura yelled, dramatically falling to the floor and "dying." Tetsuya threw his head back and howled in triumph. Chihiro tensed, eyes wide. He rushed to the calendar on the wall and checked the lunar chart. "Shit" Chihiro swore and scooped up Tetsuya mid-howl and sprinted outside.

"Chihiro!" Shuuzou yelled, clambering up to follow, Akashi already in pursuit. What was going on?


	3. Discovery?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me @The_Gan117 plz, suggestions for pics or fanfics are appreciated. I may be new but i like writting and drawing so dare i say i am decent :)

When Nijimura and Akashi arrived upstairs, the door was locked and no sounds could be heard from inside.  
"Chihiro? Tetsuya? Are you okay?" Shuuzou called. "Yup, were fi...NO! TETSU! STAY!" A loud thud followed by a whine came and (parent instincts activate) cause Akashi to throw open the door and come charging in. What they both saw...well, let's just say it was shocking.

Chihiro was sitting there with a neutral on his face. His tail (his?) was fluffed in shock though so that gave it away. He also had grey wolf ears that twitched with…(annoyance?). In his hand was a struggling ball of fluff that they later discovered was a wolf pup. 

Chihiro flinched visibly and hugged the pup closer curling up in a protective ball. The pup started whimpering and pawing at Chihiro's chest. Akashi and Nijimura walked in and crouched beside the two. Shuuzou laid a comforting hand across Chihiro's back and he blinked in surprise. "You're no afraid....Wha? Why are you NOT afraid??" he spluttered. Shuuzou laughed and hugged the boys. "Because you're our sons and who cares if you're wolves? I love dogs!" Chihiro's ears flattened in (minor) offence and Akashi elbowed him. "Wolves and dogs may be similar, but their not the same Shuu." 

"I know, I know"  
"So your not throwing us away?"  
"We no go way?" 

Everyone jumped and saw that the little pup had spoken. "Tetsuya can speak in that form?" Akashi asked. "Beats me, I didn't know" Chihiro replied equally skeptical. Tetsuya smiled. Scrunching up his face in concentration he shifted until he was like Chihiro. Human with his wolf tail and ears. "Woof, woof" he giggled, and Akashi almost died from cuteness overload, Shuuzou squished the life out of his 6 yr old son and Chihiro "Woofed" in reply. "So no go?" The little boy asked. "That's right Tetsuya! No go!" Akashi looked at his sons fondly. 

"Things are going to get a little complicated from now on", Akashi thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos much appreciated!! Requests are accepted!! I follow many fandoms so throw ideas at me :)


End file.
